Fire suppression systems typically include sprinklers positioned within an area where fire protection is desired. Such sprinklers may be operated individually such as by a self-contained thermally sensitive element, or as part of a deluge system in which fire retardant fluid flows through a number of open sprinklers. Fire retardant fluids may include water or appropriate mixtures of water and one or more additives to enhance firefighting properties of a fire suppression system.
However, some sprinklers may include parts that project into the area where fire protection is desired, which may be undesirable. For example, the projecting parts may be aesthetically displeasing when present in living spaces. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fire suppression system with concealed sprinklers.
WO 2014/084954 describes a fire suppression sprinkler assembly having a cover plate mounted adjacent the first end of a separate sprinkler.